User blog:Obsidion Darkhart/A last attempt at clarifying
This is the final word on my part on the discussion that's been going on recently. I'm posting it as another blog because it's too long for a comment. I don't see how I can make myself any clearer that we are not trying to escalate any conflict, nor did we start one, but I will make one last attempt to clarify the situation, as well as summarize my intention as clearly as possible. Some of you claim that we are taking a conflict from the potco wiki over here. Here's a rundown of the events: Tama was blocked for 12 hours (Apparently near to nothing compared to the standards here) for creating unneeded categories, something that goes against the rules on both our wikis. Tama was made aware of this rule (or had the opportunity to find out) through a message he received when he first started editing. In the block message he received, it was stated that he had received a warning not to do this. This was untrue, due to a misunderstanding on Nicky's behalf, occuring because excessive categories are a bit of a repeating issue on our wiki. Of course, this was unfair treatment of Tama, but here's the key point: Instead of leaving a message (either there or on the player wiki) requesting an unban or an explanation in a polite manner (or waiting out the rather short ban), she launched a full blown demotion campaign against Nicky (and initially myself, for no discernible reason. My name was later removed from the blog). As shown in the above blog, this campaign was brimming with false accusations, misinformation and out of context information. Many of the player wiki users joined the mob, supplying additional false accusations and half-truths. some of them plotted to attempt to get us demoted through Wikia staff. One user created a userbox promoting the campaign. All of this was done behind our backs, without a single attempt at dialogue. The only reason we got to know about it was because a single editor thought that we should be allowed to have a say in the matter, my respects to him. So no, this discussion was not started by us, but by Tama, even though he has now deleted his blog and ceased his accusations. And no, if someone is somehow still missing the point, this is not about him and his blog, nor about our admin powers, nor about a non-existant conflict on the potco wiki. Now that you have a better grasp of the current situation, you need to realize something else. This is not the first time something like this has occured. The most important reason we have been taking this particular instance a step further than we have in the past, is simply that we are sick and tired of having to deal with this repeated drama and harassment towards either of us, or other admins on the potco wiki. This is not some squabble over a fanfic or a title, this is a response to harassment. Some of you are trying to settle this disagreement (some rather condescendingly, but hey, it's the thought that counts right?). In a conflict, this would be the right thing to do, but this could hardly be called one; Despite what some of you claim, we haven't made a single "attack" on any of you. We have only done two things: Firstly, we debunked Tama's accusation as well as a few others. Secondly, we reached out to you to try to repair the recurring problem with harassment and drama. Ignoring this, it would be a commendable effort to end the debate, if not for the fact that none but one of you lifted a finger against the initial smear campaign and following drama mob. That being said, I realize as much as anyone that this discussion is utterly pointless. I assume that none of you are content with harassment being perpetrated on your wiki, so by telling us that "there's nothing to fight over", what you are logically saying is that you are capable of keeping this kind of thing from happening. At the moment, it appears you are not. I know that there are many of you who were mature enough to not participate in the mob. So, I trust the ones of you who claim to be against conflict are responsible enough to take steps towards a system that prevents this kind of thing from happening in the future. tl;dr: To summarize my intentions: The next time someone disagrees with a ban, is dismayed with reverts or dislikes a promotion on the PotCO wiki, I want to have a clean, civilized, polite message delivered to the appropriate person, stating and explaining the issue. I do not want smear campaigns and drama mobs, instigated behind our backs. I really don't think this is too much to ask. Category:Blog posts